


that's when home went from being a place to being a person

by formulaxlewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis
Summary: "Fuck, my flight is cancelled" , Seb said looking at his phone while getting up from his seat after landing."This fucking virus..." Seb mumbles."You can come to Monaco with me, stay a night or two and then fly home from there."Nobody could have known that 'a night or two' would turn into weeks and months.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	that's when home went from being a place to being a person

Charles and Seb were one of the first people to leave Australia. They left before the race was even cancelled because both of them wanted to get back home as soon as possible. 

They left for the airport together since they had to catch the same flight to Dubai anyway.  
In Dubai Seb was going to take a flight to Zurich and Charles to Nice but fate had other plans for them.

"Fuck, my flight is cancelled" , Seb said looking at his phone while getting up from his seat after landing. 

"This fucking virus..." Seb mumbles.

"Shit..." Charles replied. 

"You know what? Mine isn't. You can come to Monaco with me, stay a night or two and then fly home from there." 

"Charles I don't know...I don't want to brother you or anything." Seb answered. 

"Well do you have a better plan?" 

He had to admit defeat and agreed. 

"Ok, let's go then!" Seb said while looking at Charles and smiling. 

Nobody could have known that 'a night or two' would turn into weeks and months.

They arrived in Monaco late at night.  
Charles prepared the guest bedroom and went to sleep after Seb said "Danke". 

The next morning Seb woke up late.  
He got up and made is way to the kitchen where he saw Charles standing at a counter making some coffee.  
Charles handed a cup to Seb who just said "Danke" again and then they fell into silence again. It was a comfortable one. 

Charles turned on the TV and the News came up. 

'All airports in France will cease operations immediately. There is also a curfew to prevent the virus from spreading further' 

Seb looked at Charles and said: "looks like I have to stay a little longer than expected." 

Secretly Charles was more than happy about that.  
He knows that Seb has a wife and kids but he can't help himself.  
There's something about Seb that makes him crazy. good crazy. or in their case maybe not that good. Falling in love with your teammate and a married man is probably never a good thing but Charles didn't care.

They fell into a routine in the next couple of days.  
Charles making coffee in the morning, them just chilling on his couch, playing fifa or a racing game.  
Charles liked it that way and he realised what he liked so much about Seb. 

Everything.

He liked everything about Seb and that was the problem. 

After a week he just couldn't do it anymore.  
He couldn't constantly hide how he feels. 

So one morning out of the blue he told Seb to leave. 

"Why? You ask me to come here." Seb said. 

"I did but I didn't knew that you would be staying here 2 weeks!" Charles replied. 

"But where the hell am I suppost to go?!" 

Seb looked Charles in the eyes and knew that it wasn't about him staying here, there was something else brothering Charles. 

Seb took a step closer and was just centimenters away from Charles face. 

"What's going on with you?" Seb asked Charles.

"Seb...it's this" Charles said. "It's us living here together like a married couple."  
"Seb you make me want things I cannot have!" 

And now Seb understood what was going on. Charles had feelings for him. How could he not have noticed earlier. All those looks he was giving him in meetings...always smiling at him. 

"Charles you know we can't do that, right?" Seb said.  
"Even if I wanted to...I'm married." 

"So you want this aswell?" Charles asked. 

"Charles, that doesn't matter!" 

"Yeah it does!" Charles said with his voise becoming louder now. 

"Yes Charles. Yes I want this aswell but I can't." Seb said with a look on his face that Charles couldn't identify. He couldn't tell if he was upset or disappointed or happy. 

But that was enough heared for Charles. He stepped even closer and kissed him and Seb gave in. 

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to to that Seb." 

Seb didn't replied he just smiled and that was answer enough for Charles. 

The feelings are there and they are real because when when it was time for Seb to leave, to go back to his wife and his kids - he didn't. He stayed with Charles. 

Seb ignored every incoming phone call from Hanna which was probably not the right thing to do but he also didn't knew what to tell her. 

"You need to call her." Charles said in a quite moment on the couch late at night. 

"And what the hell am I suppost to tell her?!" 

"Hey Hanna, just want to tell you that I'm not coming back because I'm in love with my teammate and I'm living with him now." Seb said sarcastically. 

Charles looked him in the eyes and smiled. 

"I love you too." 

Another 3 days passed and Seb finally decided to call his wife which wasn't going to be easy.  
He thought they would stay together forever because that's what they promised each other the day they became husband and wife.  
He loves her but now there is someone he loves more. 

"Seb, you don't have to do this you know? I love you but I know that you have kids and a wife an-" Charles couldn't finish because Seb already pressed his lips on Charles'. 

He called Hanna and told her he won't be coming back. He told her it was him and not her but who even wants to hear that. 

When Seb hung up the phone Charles expected a sad face or even crying but he saw a face with the biggest grin. 

Seb was happy and so was Charles. 

A few days later he made his way to Switzerland to pick up all his things and when he came back Charles opened the door and said: "welcome home babe." 

And that's when 'home' went from being a place to a person for Seb. a person he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos or a comment♡  
> you can also leave a request for a story.


End file.
